


Not quite Gabriel

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Series: The Symbiote Diaries [1]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Other, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight
Summary: Eddie considers himself a bad man, Venom disagrees





	Not quite Gabriel

Reverence, the smell of incense, wooden pews, candle wax and the fainter scent of communion wine hung in the air. Eddie sat in the pews quietly observing his rosary, mumbling hail Mary's as he psyched himself up to enter the confessional booth. He had tried as a kid, he really had to be good and focus in church if just to have his fathers approval during Sunday mornings, he had studiously listened to the preachings and read the scripture, but he had always been journalistic at heart. Asking why was not a catholic thing, apparently, at least not in his church. Asking about loopholes was even less so. 

Even so, he had tried. That didn't mean he did earn his father’s approval but it did mean that the faith had stuck to him, or at least the practices and guilt. It was a thing that was hard to explain fully for him, a basic compulsion rather than a conscious decision. So he sat, waiting for the confessional booth. This was him preparing for an apology, he felt he was a bad man, he knew he was a bad man and he would ask for forgiveness from a God he didn't even think existed if just to ask anyone. The metal cross he held pressed into his hand and he fiddled with it, watching as the red impression on his palm it left faded when it moved to his fingers.  
He heard a shifting sound, it was hard to distinguish but it was noticeable in the hushed atmosphere, the church was empty given it was late at night, and it made him look up. It wasn't a slosh, or swish but he felt like it should have been and it came from a pew two rows down. A soft hiss followed, nothing malicious just simply the passing of air through what was probably teeth. Sitting up Eddie looked around to try and see what the source was.

"Hello?" No response, but looking up meant he could see the church and face its decor. He had avoided looking as he had walked in but seeing the ornate gold cross at the front of the church, the opulent stained glass windows and the haunting sculpture of Jesus crucified on the cross unsettled him. It dragged up memories that occupied his mind and flooded out the sounds that came closer.

A slimy substance wrapped around his ankle and he froze with fear, but then a voice came **"FEAR NOT FOR I MEAN YOU NO HARM."** His gut dropped and he stopped breathing. He had been caught and apparently God was real, for he had sent a angel-  
**"WHAT THE FUCK IS A ANGEL? I'M KLYNTAR OR IN A RECOGNISABLE TERM, A SYMBIOTE."** Eddie startled.  
"What the fuck to you too! Grabbing a man’s ankle, in a church no less, with no fuckin warning isn't going to be safe for anything, where are you?" He got to his feet looking around for the 'symbiote' but saw nothing.  
**"I'M IN YOUR... WATZIT... THE THINGY. BRAINSTEM. WHAT’S THIS ALL ABOUT BADNESS AND SIN?"** The voice grated against his mind, it had a syrupy texture that was starting to make him dizzy and disorientated

 

"No, no no no fuck this! What’s your name? Michael? Gabriel? Is it so bad you're Gabriel?"  
**"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM NO ANGEL. I AM VENOM, A SYMBIOTE. EDWARD BROCK YOU FEEL AS YOU HAVE SINNED. SIN? WHAT IS THIS? WHY DO YOU CARE?"** He could taste saltwater and smell brine like that of a squid's, black goo curled around his hands stroking them.

"Sin is badness, I am not a good man Venom and you are even more proof. God is real and He has sent a devil... I deserve this I fully do." Tears. He felt them fall but they did not touch his hands below as they were caught instead by the black goo.  
**"STOP BEING MELODRAMATIC. SIN, IF IT IS BADNESS IS UNAVOIDABLE. BADNESS AND GOODNESS ARE NEVER ONE THING. YOU ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE BAD, BUT ALSO GOOD. THERE IS NO TRUE ONE THING. I HAVE SEEN BAD, I HAVE SEEN GOOD. IT IS THE SAME HAPPENINGS IT IS JUST PERSPECTIVE. AND YES I AM CONFUSED TOO BUT I AM TRYING. YOU ARE HUMAN. DON'T CRY BECAUSE YOU'RE ALIVE."** It felt, weird. Warmth pooled around his heart but it wasn't his it was the thing, symbiote. He could feel it actively pulling at his chest pressing some kind of feeling into it and the dizziness was clearing now.

"I know... that concept in theory. I've seen it, I'm a journalist, but I still face guilt. I have taken advantage of people, done bad things. I swear, I drink, I crave unholy things and have done them. I need to confess so that I can feel ok enough to continue. It’s guilt that's stuck with me it was given to me by my childhood. If I confess I will feel ok." The sensation of the cross in his hand became suddenly important as he felt the minute details, more so than he ever had in the past, and it felt heavy. It was supernatural and he felt other things as the warmth started to spread through his body.

 **"THIS IS USELESS. NO CONFESSION WILL CHANGE THAT YOU HAVE NOT DONE BAD, OR GOOD. YOU HAVE DONE NEUTRAL AS ALL HUMANS DO. EVEN IF YOU HAD, DOES CONFESSION NOT SEEM SELFISH? YOU SAY IF YOU CONFESS, AND ADMIT YOUR SINS YOU WILL FEEL BETTER. YOU'RE NOT DOING IT TO APOLOGISE OR CHANGE, YOU ARE DOING IT FOR YOU, AND THAT BY WHAT I KNOW OF HUMANS IS BADNESS BECAUSE IT IS SELFISH. IF YOU THINK YOU MUST FACE YOUR BADNESS, THEN FACE IT. AND CONVERSE. DO NOT SPEAK INTO THE VOID SO YOU LOSE THE WEIGHT OF YOUR THOUGHTS. TALK AND HAVE DIALOGUE, THEN CHANGE EDDIE BROCK."** Sourness built in his mouth and Eddies brows furrowed. It was his sourness for sure he could tell it was a separate sensation from this Venom characters doing.

"Who are you to come and tell me how to practice my faith? Who would I even talk to? I have done things no good human ever would and I would be outcast. I can't talk about them, I am bad-"  
**"THEN TALK, OR IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER CONFESS TO ME."**  
"Why should I trust you? YOU are some being that just slipped into my head and I can feel you in my body. I can feel you affecting me and that could mean you might force me, then it wouldn't be a true confession."  
**"EDDIE BROCK I KNOW ALL YOUR THOUGHTS. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY I DON'T KNOW. YOU ARE SIMPLY ACKNOWLEDGING THEM OUT LOUD. STEP INTO THE CONFESSION BOOTH IF YOU MUST, JUST TALK."** Well shit, there didn't seem to be a reason to not. He got up and walked into the booth, sitting and putting his rosary in his pocket.

"Well, Venom I'll call you. Venom I have thoughts, that are dirty and not thoughts a man should have outside of marriage. I have thoughts about things that I should not want, and then do and have those things anyway. I don't know how this works, I guess what should I do?" He wasn't sure why that was the first sin that had come to mind but now he had said it he felt a little weird - his own weirdness not the creatures, but he felt as if he knew how this was going to turn, and it was only more sin.  
**"THEY ARE NOT SHAMEFUL. YOU SHOULD NOT APOLOGISE FOR BEING ALIVE AND BEING HUMAN. I HAVE SEEN HUMANS OF ALL KINDS AND THEY ALL HAVE THESE THOUGHTS BUT THEY ARE SOURCED FROM HORMONES, THINGS YOU CAN NOT CONTROL, CHEMICALS. THEY ARE NOT SIN, THEY ARE LIFE, THEY ARE BIRTH. YOU ACT ON THEM IN ANY WAY THAT DOES NOT HARM AND DEFILE THOSE YOU ACT ON THEM WITH, AND THEY ARE GOOD."**  
"I know technically they're not bad. I know all these things but I still feel they are. I can't undo my childhood, I can’t undo what was worn into me and carved hard. I feel dirty when I have these thoughts. They are not bad, my brain just says they are. I need to change this but I don't know how."

 **"I MAY HAVE A SOLUTION, DO NOT BE ALARMED I AM GOING TO SHOW MY FACE."** And the thing seeped up from his skin, a toothy grin on a black gooey face with radiant white eyes appeared in front of Eddie’s face. It was supposed to be ugly, any normal person would find it gross. Eddie stared in awe, no this had to be a angel.  
**"THERE IS NO BADNESS IN ADMITTANCE OF DIRTY THOUGHTS THE THOUGHTS ARE NOT EVEN DIRTY, THEY SERVE A PRIMAL SURVIVAL FUNCTION. SO FACE YOUR THOUGHTS, AND ADMIT TO THEM. ACT ON THEM IF APPROPRIATE AND TALK. THAT IS THE ONE GOODNESS I HAVE FOUND TO BE UNIVERSAL."** He raised his hands to the form in front of him, holding them up but away from Venoms face, unsure of himself but yearning to find out what the texture was of the briny black goo. Venom met him half way pressing their face into his hands and grinning somehow wider.

 **"THE GOD YOU THINK IS NOT REAL, YOU ARE CORRECT HE IS NOT. YET THERE IS STILL A HOLY THING IN THIS WORLD, THE BOND BETWEEN ANY BEINGS, TWO OR MORE. LOVE OR COMPASSION, HATE AND ANGER TOO. ANY BOND IS HOLY, AND YOU HAVE A INCREDIBLE BOND WITH ME ALREADY EVEN THESE FEW MINUTES AFTER CONTACT. SO CONFESS EDDIE, HAVE YOU WHAT YOU CONSIDER SINS ON YOUR MIND NOW?"**  
He stared star struck for a moment and warmth flushed through his body but this time indistinguishable, he couldn't find where he ended and Venom started. It gathered in the pit of his stomach and he sighed softly staring into Venoms bright eyes.

 

"I have, and to face them I must act on them, and talk. Venom, I have known you as long as any of my recent one nighters but you've gone and touched my heart, literally. Can I kiss you?" Something softened in the warmth and it made him positively glow.  
**"YOU MAY."** Suddenly shyness and caution flooded into his mind but it was not his. He felt a wall that he hadn't previously noticed fall then a mix of uncertainty and hope rushed over him as he started feeling things Venom was clearly feeling. They came together and Venom’s tongue came out his mouth, pushing hesitantly against Eddies lips. He had come this far so he opened his lips willingly, taking in the length and it was long. 

A flush spread across his cheeks and started traveling down to his shoulders as the tongue slid down his throat. It was definitely somewhat phallus and oral fixation had always been a calling card for him. A solid form started coming into shape in front of him as, his eyes fell half shut, and he reached forward finding soft biceps to grab. Hands brushed against his waist and he shifted forward encouraging them. They grabbed him fully and shifted, then he was feeling claws against his hips. He moaned as the long tongue started to thrust and wriggle in his throat, pressure came to his crotch and he realised a set of hips were now pressing against his, along with a sizeable dick. The previous internal barrage of belittlement and self deprecation melted away as he felt his gut shift and he found a waist to wrap his legs around. The hands grabbed his ass and he was suddenly being pressed against the wall as Venom pushed their chests together. His thick tongue withdrew long enough for Eddie to breathe and he gasped panting as they pressed their foreheads together.

"You say you're not a angel, but I'm pretty sure you are. You've certainly saved me." Venom hummed and purred lapping at his neck.  
**"AND YOU I, YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN TO SHOW SO MUCH GOODNESS TO ME. THIS, IS SOMETHING HOLY AND SACRED, CAN YOU FEEL IT?"** Eddies dick twitched and he realised suddenly he was hard, almost painfully so in his jeans. Zipper undone and button popped by something he couldn't identify, he melted and sighed against Venoms head.

"I can, and I think you're right. This is holy, it feels good." The larger dick was pressed to his and some kind of tentacles wrapped around them holding them together as Venom’s hips started to thrust. Realising he had been distracted from Venom’s emotions, he reached out again and felt more certainty and building exuberance, joy. He grinned and fed this with reassurance pushing forward his own joy mixing it with lust. Their communication started turning nonverbal. Venom's prescience could be felt at Eddie’s crotch and Eddie sent back eager encouragement. Hips thrusted harder and he felt his balls being played with, cradled and gently squeezed as the tentacles pulsed around their two dicks. 

He felt too easy but his pleasure was already starting to build and he thrusted his own hips sporadically, trying to get all the friction he could in the gooey tight heaven Venom had created between them. Venom’s dick felt spectacular and Eddie felt himself drool at the thought of it being used more productively than just frotting. A tentacle tentatively brushed between his ass cheeks and he pressed back into it encouragingly, in response it started sliding slowly into him. His mouth fell open and he moaned unabashedly. Venom kissed him again pressing his tongue down Eddie’s throat to muffle his moans as pre-come started dripping out of him.  
Clenching down, Eddie tried to get every bit of friction that he could as he felt Venom slide towards his prostate. Tension was building in his gut with the heat now and he could feel himself being pulled tight, back arching. Clawing at Venom’s shoulder blades he sucked on his tongue while his toes curled. The angel had pressed every single one of his buttons, clearly knowing what they were doing and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The heat was coming to a peak and the string of tension was about to snap. He dug his nails into Venoms gooey form and pressed as close as he could, taking in a brief deep breath of the stuffy confessional air through his nose, then going nearly cross eyed as stars burst behind his eyelids and his vision went white with pleasure. Venom was right, there was no sin here, how could there be when he was being practically escorted to Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> _Hope you liked this you fellow monster fuckers. Thank you to the kind soul who beta'd for me it's the first time I've had someone fix my work and I'm sure all you readers appreciate this not being a grammatical nightmare for once. To find her works go to RachelCraft here on AO3. If you have questions, would like to request more stuff from me or just wanna talk go to http://icarus-redux.tumblr.com/ or comment down below, I'll be a lot more responsive on tumblr though haha. A final thanks goes to the Symbrock Squad server on discord for inspiring and encouraging me, yall are fucking gremlins ily_


End file.
